FP - May, 2402
This page chronicles posts #14971-15090 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2402. *FP - April, 2402 *FP - June, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Uncertain about CONNOR ALMIN’s intentions, PATRICK REESE calls him in and Connor defends his motives to applying to RS and the Captain believes him enough to pass him onto the next round. MAXLY ELBRUNNE and MORGAN ELBRUNNE get excited when there is news on the Betazed news about Avandar/Seleia’s break up. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is back at work with JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) and attempting to get information about him about his experiences with Winston – to which he admits something traumatic (like assault) happened to him. SAMANTHA THAY is excited to know she made the cuts and is onto the physical drills. She sees her father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and gives him a belated birthday present. AVANDAR DEVRIX is orbiting Earth and speaks with ANDRUS and VYLIN about Morgan and asks for their consent when Morgan is old enough to officially court her. VYLIN is still on the case when she interviews KORAN JATAR to get some information about the man’s position and Jatar shows his rationality and positive attitude about the whole thing. CHRISTOPHER is setting off on his trip to Prime when KEIKO MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE leave him with LALI MUNROE, MINIYA MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE. He finds it uncomfortable when Barbara gets in on the action via Facepadd! CONNOR continues to prep for the physicals and pushes himself to the limit only to have ELLIANA DHAJA intercept him and give some advice on his smoking and then her personal life. JASMINE DORR thinks she has a tentative solution to the Energy Crisis and presents her hypothesis to TOBIAS AL-KHALID who does think it would work to prolong their ways but not ultimately fix it. MAXLY is getting more upset with TUCKER DORR who is clearly not into sex with her and they actually break up when he explains he can’t hurt her. Wishing to have some sex, CONNOR makes his way to EMILY ALDAN’s place only to run into HEATHER ALDAN and tells the mother that he is her gay RSer friend to get out of a bind. JATAR is approached by SELEIA LAUN who is wearing pheromones and manages to seduce one copy of the article from him before ANNA-ALEENA KORAN walks in and catches them. Jatar works quickly and goes to the hospital before pressing charges on the woman. CONNOR is back at working out when he meets SAMANTHA THEY and the two talk about Elliana and the girls gets catty. ZAHIR AL-KHALID is back on Earth and has a run in with HAYDEN LIU. The two talk about Lauren and priorities, Zahri explaining that he loves her a lot and is sorry. EMILY has lunch with LUKE UNA and is surprised when he goes into more details about just how psycho Connor’s brother was. NERYS LIU is out with the kids when she watches AIDEN GRAZIER rescues someone. She finds him familiar and then realizes he is Jasmine’s ex and he invites her to Fairy Dust where STEVEN GRAZIER commissions a nude. At the hospital, BRYCE WREN is with his newly born son CHRISTOPHER WREN when his sister HEATHER visits with him and they catch up with the baby and Emily (May 06, 2402). JATAR is confronted by a new person named Cassandra who tries to intimidate him into dropping the charges and he surprises her with his tenacity and eventually gets her to turn on who hired her. JONATHAN (NOAH) gets a visit from DELANEY ALMIN and is surprised to know she went back into the past, referencing that Winston is still around then. Second Week Going in to labour, MINIYA EVEK is giving birth to her son and both her and MERIK EVEK are a little worried about how things are going to go; but everything works out well and MERIK EVEK, JR. is born (May 09, 2402). During the second round of physicals for Red Squad, CONNOR ALMIN is almost ready to give up when ELLIANA DHAJA helps him out and they place 22nd and 21st respectively. To celebrate, CONNOR and ELLIANA go out to have some steak together and then go dancing. While dancing, they get drunk and he brings her home, the couple ending up being intimate. SAHARAH MUNROE wakes up and tells KEIKO MUNROE that she doesn’t want to go home to Prime and would rather stay on Earth, but her grandmother can’t promise her anything. Thinking about her time with Connor, ELLIANA speaks with her mother EVA DHOW and they talk about how much they should tell Kitaan (her father) and they decide on less is more. CONNOR is out with EMILY ALDAN when she brings up Luke’s concerns about the kind of person Connor is and he gets upset about her questioning his character. SAMANTHA THAY meets with CONNOR and he finds out she advanced getting third place in her physical and they are going to be living in the same dorm. After another evening together, ELLIANA and CONNOR chat about their future and how she doesn’t usually do things like this with guys and she likes him. NERYS LIU finishes her portrait of Steven Grazier and brings it over to Fairy Dust where AIDEN GRAZIER is. He loves it and they make a pact to be friends. Going back home, NERYS and HAYDEN LIU get into another fight about Zavala and her future. Hayden wants to look into augmentation but Nerys is against it. At the Captain’s tribunal, CHARLES VELLOP listens to the last words of VYLIN ELBRUNNE before sentencing NOAH ALMIN as guilty in all counts but offer him time served, instead gets 5 years of probation on Bajor with 500 hours of community service and mandatory counselling. VYLIN, shocked she essentially won, goes back home and explains how badly she feels to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about how she helped a rapist get away with it. JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH) gets ready for his goodbyes and sends a communication to CONNOR wanting to let his little brother know how proud of him he is. LINCOLN is on the planet when he runs into MIXIE BRIDGES who had worked with him on a classified mission about the Dominion but was unable to answer her questions about Keevan. JONATHAN (NOAH) finally sets out from Earth to Bajor and sends a communication to CASSICA VIOBHAN and tells her that he misses her and they make plans to meet. Third Week Running away from home after her parents were fighting again, ZAVALA LIU runs into AIDEN GRAZIER in the park. Recognizing who she was, Aiden helps her out with icecream and brings her home. AIDEN arrives back to the Liu home where HAYDEN LIU and NERYS LIU are shocked this has happened and feel badly that it was because they were arguing. Now able to celebrate, CONNOR and ELLIANA talk about being on Red Squad together but Elliana decides that maybe they should focus on being friends before having more sex. VYLIN ELBRUNNE has some more doubts about Noah and seeks out KORAN JATAR to get his take on the case. They talk about Noah briefly before he brings up his assault change again Seleia Laun. Worried about NERYS, AIDEN finds her in the art gallery and brings her some dessert in hopes of cheering her up. Happy to share some news, KATRIONA WOLFE goes to LAUREN AL-KHALID and tells her that she is pregnant with a little girl and is expecting in January, 2403. Excited about it all, Lauren implores Katriona to make nice with the rest of the family. KATRIONA takes this to heart and reaches out an olive branch to MYLEE PIPER in Paris and invites Mylee to a dinner at the al-Khalid residence. Finally with the results, REESE calls ELLIANA to his office and explains to her that she has made assistant Chief to Samantha. She is disappointed but understands and prepares to move. LINCOLN TREDWAY is on the Valiant when ELLIANA arrives and they run into each other, chatting about her placement before having lunch. SAMANTHA is more than excited when she finds she makes Chief and tells her father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE only to have her fun die out when he brings up issues with Abbott again – making her really think about the kind of man he is. Moving in some of his things himself, CONNOR meets with EVA DHOW who is in Elli’s quarters and the two chat, talking about sex with Elli and just how much it may mean to her. KATRIONA goes home after her chat with Mylee and explains to BENJAMINWOFLE that she wants a family for their daughter and wants them to start making nice. SAMANTHA, worried about Abbott messing with her head, seeks out JULIAN BASHIR and is worried when he finds evidence of tampering. JATAR is babysitting his younger siblings with the help of ANNA-ALEENA KORAN when Aaliyah Dhaja doesa huge poo and they have to overcome the travesty. In an effort to improve herself, ELLIANA seeks out LINCOLN and talks to him about the future. He explains she has to overcome her shortness in other ways and she gets interested in gymnastics. Fourth Week When CONNOR ALMIN confronts ELLIANA DHAJA about what her mother was saying and perhaps really liking him, they get into a confrontation. Not wishing to have the drama and thinking Elli is getting too attached, they decide to have some distance. JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) sends an apology letter to LAUREN AL-KHALID and after she reads it, she gets upset. ZAHIR AL-KHALID is there to see her and they have a brief fight before just putting everything behind them. Upset about her confrontation with Connor, ELLIANA opens up to LINCOLN TREDWAY about her past secrets and explains some of her concerns about Samantha and her husband. Unsure what to do with this information, LINCOLN tells PATRICK REESE about it and they are both worried about the possible influence Abbott may have over their Cadet. Going on a blind date, ZAINA NESRIN ends up meeting TOBIAS AL-KHALID and both are surprised. Having been friends and coworkers on the Valiant they hit it off, especially now Zaina seems to have family priorities. Afterwards, ZAINA and TOBIAS go for a walk, seeing they have almost everything in common and talk about the idea of an arranged marriage since both are sick of dating. LINCOLN is out on his morning run when he meets SAMANTHA THAY for the first time. The get discussing Abbott and he eventually corners her into admitting there could be issues and she is in denial. She agrees to get some testing to prove him wrong. When SAMANTHA gets a mindmeld and answers some questions, CARLYLE SORENSEN is there to give her the results, eventually making her see that there are some serious issues she is ignoring out of love and an intervention is needed. HEIDI THAY, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, SAMANTHA, CARLYLE and ABBOTT THAY have an intervention with a Commander Johns, but things go horribly wrong when Abbott freaks out and nearly has a physical altercation with the Counsellor then leaves. HEIDI follows him out, bringing ABBOTT home where he is psychically ill and explains his confusion about everything. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is tired and learning that being president is a very time consuming job. He tells LALI GREENWOOD that he is going to be going to Cardassia for the education initiative and invites her along to bring the girls to family. ISKANDER AL-KHALID has a quick meeting with MOHAMMAD NESRIN who is shocked about the idea of his daughter being in an arranged marriage but goes along with it, thinking that is what she wants. ABBOTT recovers and decided to get some revenge on the counsellor and seeks out GLYNIS JOHNS in her home, terrorizing her before making her forget the whole thing. HEIDI is worried and talks to KORAN JATAR about her son, getting the idea that Abbott needs help and will do that by moving in with him and Sam. HAYDEN LIU is starting to feel nervous about his relationship with NERYS LIU and tries to talk to her about things. He offers to try more, wishing to compromise but Nerys isn’t sure how the future will turn out. CONNOR is in the park with MAXLY ELBRUNNE who is working on his bike for him when TUCKER DORR sees what is going on. Finding out Connor has been intimate with Maxly sets the men off, but Connor leaves after finding out Tucker is part Bijani. Tucker walks her home and they discuss what she needs from him but Tucker isn’t sure. Cardassia Plots Second Week Finally back on the planet, ANI VENIK is there to surprise her husband with the birth of their daughter. SISI VENIK fetches BRY VENIK, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK and they are able to meet CIA VENIK who was born April 22, 2402 on Kron. Visiting her friend, SIYAL REMARA helps ZETERI DAMAR with cravings during her pregnancy and they talk about boys and baby names. Visiting with his ex of sorts, TOREL DAMAR sees NESHA TAKIL to discover if she is getting sober. They fight some but leave on decent terms when Nesha calls him out as to being an asshole. Unable to keep a secret any longer, YORKIN DAMAR tells his twins AARIX DAMAR that he is getting married and wants him to be his best man. At his first formal, TOREL meets up with SHANA KASSAT and is surprised as now much they hit it off, unaware that she came with CELAR BERN as an escort. Later, TOREL realizes she is there with CELAR and SHAN finds out that his last name is Damar but doesn’t connect him as THE Damar’s. Third Week After all the Winter Social nights, CELAR BERN is tired out, but his wives LANA BERN and MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) are very suspicious and confront him. Lana almost burns Celar’s manhood off prompting Celar to confess everything was all a misunderstanding and a favour for the Kassat. Fourth Week After the Winter Social, TOREL DAMAR shows up at the Culat Cafe where he brings flowers to SHANA KASSAT and tries to woe her over there. In the process he tries too hard and she is a bit flabbergasted when she finds out he is the Legates son. YORKIN DAMAR is reading over lines for his movie when MIRIANA MALIK comes in and they discuss wedding plans. Out on a fishing trip together, CORAT DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR talk about their marriage and how comfortable she is now. Feeling like she is part of the family, Afon is starting to bond more with Gweni. Now disguised as GOY HARDON (past DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) pretends to be a rich, spoiled man who is interested in collecting antiquities and seeks out CYDJA MUNROE. When he asks her about a vase, she gets the idea he could offer grants and invites him to Earth to set him up with some connections. En route to Earth, HARDON (DAYIN) starts to fish for questions, thinking CYDJA is really working for the Obsidian Order and her archaeology is a cover. Getting some iffy responses, he begins to think she is an agent and knows about his father being killed. Bajor Plots Third Week Finally arriving to the planet, JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) makes a planned visit to CASSICA VIOBHAN. The couple are intimate again for the first time in years, but when Cassica asks him to do some drugs, he snaps out of things, wondering if he tainted her. Fourth Week After writing the letter to Lauren, JONATHAN (NOAH) feels drained and has an urge to see CASSICA VIOBHAN again so he does. When he arrives they get hot and heavy, eventually having sex and GHISLAIN VIOBHAN walks in. He beats up Noah and keeps him there, trying to teach both a lesson before letting Cassica go and dumping Noah at his parole officers office. JONATHAN (NOAH) is in his parole officers office when LEVANIN RYKER lets him know he knows who he really is and to stay away from Cassica. USS Valiant Plots First Week Second Week Checking into his quarters on the ship, LINCOLN TREDWAY is a new character who is the Security Supervisor. He runs into INDIRA FROBISHER and they are able to chat about her their positions on the Valiant. Third Week Waking up in an infirmary, SAMANTHA THAY is told that San Francisco was attacked and she was knocked out with gas making her lose her telepathy. NRR’BT MADDIX is there to give her some updates before leaving. SAMANTHA waits for CONNOR ALMIN to wake up and informs him as well, both making some guesses as to what was going on. When SAMANTHA and CONNOR discover that maybe the Founders were behind the attack, they go to Commander Alee, only to see that he is a Founder. They follow him and overhear there is an assassination of the President. Escaping from the facility SAMANTHA and CONNOR manage to put all their knowledge together and save the president, only to find out from KENNEDY FROBISHER it was all a simulation and their psychological exam. KENNEDY and PATRICK REESE talk about how different that was than other simulations but worry about Samantha’s tenacity, leaving it in Kennedy’s hands to interview the Cadets. In the first interview, KENNEDY talks to SAMANTHA about her pros and cons, getting some information out of her about why Cadet Dhaja should or shouldn’t be accepted before learning she has already made the squad an in contention to be Chief. KENNEDY then interviews ELLIANA DHAJA getting more resistance from her about discussing Samantha but eventually informs her she has made RS as well. #05 May, 2402 #05 May, 2402 #05 May, 2402